In a Soundless Voice
by Zeroize
Summary: When Shima and Rin play the pocky game, what kind of thoughts and feelings might develop after? Can the easy going, pink haired exwire learn what it truly means to love someone? Love is a complicated and fickle thing and everyone just wants a small taste of it. Multichap Shima x Rin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I took a short break from writing fanfictions but I can't seem to stay away from writing for very long before I feel the urge to write more Shima x Rin xP**

**Anyway, this will be a short introductory chapter, this will be a multific chapter and as always i'll try to update once per week.**

**See you at the bottom of the page~**

* * *

It's strange how placing a small thought into someone's head can grow into something so much larger. It all started with a rather innocent text Rin received in class:

'Let's hang after class, my dorm?'

The half demon glanced up from his phone and over at the pink haired exwire who had sent the message, but the boy didn't return his gaze and was staring directly ahead towards the front of the class with a blank expression on his face.

"Okumura! Pay attention." Yukio's sharp voice snapped Rin's eyes back to the chalk board in front of him. "Ah s-sorry!" He mumbled as he quickly responded to the text.

'Sure!'

* * *

Rin was actually happy to escape his brother's sight for a few hours, he never really had a chance to see the school dorms other than his own. They matched the rest of the school, luxurious, bright and very expensive looking, Rin stared with his mouth agape as he followed close behind the pink haired exwire to his large dorm room.

"Wow, you have this all to yourself?" Rin exclaimed, running to Shima's room.

"I share it with Bon but him and Koneko had plans today so It's just the two of us." Shima explained calmly as he walked over to a small desk, grabbing a pink box of strawberry pocky. "Want some?" he offered, holding a piece out to the halfling.

"Yes! I love strawberry~" The black haired male's tail swished happily behind him but as he went to grab it Shima quickly drew his hand back, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the dismayed look it elicited from the younger boy.

Shima couldn't remember exactly when it had started happening, the constant urge to watch the half demon while sitting in class. He was careful to never get caught staring but it definitely made him feel like he was over thinking his feelings. He couldn't explain why he found it extremely cute when the younger boy would swish his tail back and forth with excitement, or the way his hair would be disheveled early in the morning during class. He found everything about him adorable.

But the pink haired exwire wasn't the type to fall in love with people. He had friends he cared for and girls he found attractive but he never delved deeper into his feelings. He couldn't say exactly how he felt towards Rin but he knew he wanted to plant a tiny idea in the half demons head, something he could watch grow and develop, and possibly discover what it was about the boy that had him so interested.

As Rin began to whine Shima cut him off quickly, "Let's play a game! The loser has to do anything the winner asks, I mean literally anything. Okay?"

As expected the half demon was always up for a challenge, "Of course i'll win though, I hope you're ready to face defeat!" Rin smiled triumphantly.

The pink haired boy gave a small laugh under his breath, "Alright fine, it's simple, we both put this piece of pocky in our mouth, the first to pull away is the loser."

Rin snickered "this will be too easy!" he announced as he snatched the candy from the older boy's hand, placing the tip of it in his mouth. The pink haired exwire smirked before moving his face closer, caramel eyes meeting with blue orbs as he gently bit down on the pocky. Rin's back stiffened and his cheeks flushed red as he realized just how close they actually were while playing this 'game'. The halfling wanted to slam his eyes shut to avoid the eye contact but he knew if they got too close that Shima would turn his head away, so with that thought the half demon moved closer, taking a small bite of the strawberry flavored candy.

Shima could feel a heat rising from his chest to his throat with how close they were, he hadn't expected to be quite so flustered by how close Rin was to him. He was close enough to smell the sweet scent the hung from Rin's clothes, his blushing face nearly sent the pink haired boy over the edge, it was too cute to handle. Overcome by his own thoughts, Shima exhaled softly, reaching his hand up to gently touch the back of the half demon's hair before quickly moving foward, taking the rest of the pocky into his mouth.

Their lips met briefly, and in that moment Shima felt himself gasp against Rin's mouth before they both quickly pulled away. "Gah!" Rin half shouted, "I've never k-k-kissed anyone b-before and... and... I just..." He was nearly in a panic but was cut off by Shima laughing hysterically at him.

"It's okay Rin, it wasn't a kiss, it was just a game." Shima could see the tension leaving the younger boy's face at that statement, replacing itself with relief in the form of a sigh. "But I guess no one lost, i'll have to think a better game next time."

"Hmph, I told you it would be too easy." Rin shook his head, causing his hair to stick out in random places here and there. The rest of the day the two sat around, joking about classmates, talking about who was the coolest person alive, and making sure not to once mention the pocky game they played. Before they knew it, the sun was about to set and Rin knew he'd be facing Yukio's wrath if he didn't rush back to his own dorm.

The two parted with a wave and it wasn't until Rin was halfway back to his dorm that he stopped and let out a long sigh. He reached up and brushed his fingers gently against his lips. '_What the hell is wrong with me_?' He shook his head in frustration, no matter how much he tried all he could think about was how soft and warm Shima's lips felt, how his stomach knotted up at the feeling of the older male's fingers brushing against his hair. But he knew that it would never happen again, nor was he sure if he wanted it to, but at the same time... is this what it felt like to kiss someone for the first time? He knew he had to put all of it to the back of his mind, and class was certainly going to be interesting the next day.

Shima fell back into his bed, cursing under his breath. He always felt like he somehow wanted to hurt someone, and he never knew what to do with that feeling, but when he was around Rin it all became more clear. That not everything in the world was bad, and that slowly Rin was changing his world, replacing the darkness in it with something a little more bright. He longed so badly to hold onto that feeling, or to not feel at all. He hated being alone but he was terrified to get close. '_Can you feel how much I want you_?' He brushed his fingers against his lips before curling up to fall asleep.

* * *

**Awww poor clueless Rin, he really is too cute!**

**OH and I write the characters based off the manga, if you aren't caught up on the manga then never fear, I'll fill you in on events as the story goes so by the end any and all questions should be wrapped up. Also hence why Shima has some dark thoughts circling around in his head at this point.**

**Excuse typos, i'll triple check over this chapter later this week before I post the next, I don't have a beta reader and it's pretty late at night ugh~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the slow update! Had a crazy work week and i'm in the middle of moving now, yay life changes! Ugh not really, I hate moving -.-**

**BUT I finally found time to write out this chapter yay~ If you notice mistakes/typos just let me know, i'm pretty tired and haven't fully proof read this before posting.**

**Anyways... this story WILL EVENTUALLY BE M RATED, not yet, probably not soon, but I like to finish my fics with a bang! Hahah, get it? Ah man i'm lame, okay enough rambling onto the chapter.**

**See you at the bottom of the page~  
**

* * *

"Oi, Yukio?" Rin half mumbled as he began to get dressed for class.

"Yes?" Of course the more responsible twin was already awake and dressed, sitting at his desk and glancing over paperwork for the day.

"Well... what do I do if, say... I maybe..." The halfling stumbled over his words, his cheeks flushing bright red. "If I well, someone tried to kiss me... like ya know... what would I say if I did, I mean..."

"Yes, Rin, I understand what you're trying to say." Yukio cut him off, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "I'm not too experienced in that category but I say maybe try to do something nice to show you share the same feelings, that is, if you like them in return." The younger twin certainly hadn't expected this from his irresponsible brother, he was kind of taken aback by how own feelings. He carefully watched as Rin thought about what he'd been told before smiling cheerfully and dashing off to the kitchen. 'That's strange...' Yukio thought, 'Why do I feel bothered?'

"Yay, bento!" Rin cheered to himself as he carefully prepared a lunch with the things he'd prepared the night prior. He delicately wrapped the small box in a blue cloth 'not wanting it to be too girly' he had told himself. He smiled triumphantly at his small masterpiece, picturing himself riding into school on a white horse and presenting the meal to Shima... wait, Shima? 'Gah I think i've officially lost my mind! It's not like I freakin' like him or anything, it just felt nice...' Rin stared at the small lunch box for a moment, his smile wavering. '...when our lips touched.'

The walk across the school campus felt longer than usual, and much to the half demon's dismay he didn't spot Shima in his regular spot near the school fountains. He was instead greeted by Shiemi. "Ah, hello Shiemi!" He greeted her cheerfully, "Have you seen Shima today?"

"Hi, nice to see you today! I think I saw him right over there." Shiemi smiled and pointed behind the black haired boy. As he turned his head his heart caught in his throat, Shima was happily talking to a very attractive female, the two were standing mere inches apart from each other. "What do you have there?" Shiemi tore Rin from his thoughts as he blinked and looked down at the lunch box.

"Oh this, just some extra stuff I had left from dinner last night, here you can have it." Rin put on his usual smile as she took him up on the offer. "Sorry, gotta run, catch ya later!" He spoke quickly before storming off for class, which involved walking in the pink haired exwires direction. The two made brief eye contact, and as Shima went to raise a hand to wave hello Rin brushed him off and walked briskly past him.

Shima let out a small sigh, glancing back at Shiemi who was now holding the small lunch box, his mood shifting drastically. "I'm leaving." He spoke softly to the girl in front of him.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Well are you taking me on a date or what?"

Shima frowned at her, "I'll talk later, i'm not really in the mood now." He shrugged her off and turned to walk away, ignoring her complaints behind him. 'I don't even want to know what your problem is, Rin.' He couldn't even quite say what had bothered him so much, watching Rin give a gift to the girl that he was probably meant to be with, or that he wouldn't even say hello to him that morning, was this all because of that stupid strawberry pocky? The thought made Shima growl under his breath. "Freakin' idiot."

Class had already started but Shima didn't show up, as the day was nearly over the exwire flipped open his phone and scrolled down to the contact 'Okumura'.

'I'm outside the door, meet me here.'

Rin flipped his phone open under the desk and stared at it for a while before closing it and letting out a long sigh. "Ah, I have to use the restroom really, really bad and i'm sorry but please excuse me!" He suddenly half shouted as he jumped to his feet, running to the door without waiting on an answer.

The sudden outburst made Yukio jump as he was about to lecture his brother but Rin was already tearing out the door. The younger twin clenched his jaw noting that Shima hadn't yet shown up either, he knew something was suspicious but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, and either way he didn't like it.

Rin sprinted out the door, Shima already waiting for him just outside. "Shima, is everything alright?" His tail swished behind him, concern plastered across his face.

"Okumura, I have to know something..." Shima said calmly, approaching the younger male until he backed him against the wall.

"Y-yes?" The black haired male hesitated.

Shima let out a small sigh before reaching up, his fingertips touched Rin's throat gently. "When you think about me, can you feel me here?" Rin's throat instantly felt hot at the slight touch. Before he had a chance to answer the pink haired exwire slid his fingers down to Rin's chest where his heart was. "Or maybe you feel me here?" The halfling didn't know how to respond, he wasn't even entirely sure what he was feeling but his heart quickened, he felt like he was going crazy. Shima's fingers suddenly slid down to the other boy's belt, wandering their way down. "Or maybe here...?"

"Sh-Shima, not there, please i'll..." Rin's face flushed bright red, his head leaned back against the wall. His words were cut off as Shima pulled his hand away and began to speak slowly, "you'll what?"

Rin closed his eyes and shook his head furiously in a failed attempt to straighten out his thoughts. "N-Neh, Shima?" He stuttered, surprised he could talk at all through his embarrassment before he continued "You seem really popular and stuff... Why don't you have a girlfriend or anything?"

The question caught the pink haired exwire a little off guard, he hadn't expected the halfling to be so straight forward. Shima leaned forward to speak softly in his ear, "What if I told you I already had a girlfriend?"

Rin felt his heart clench in his chest, he wasn't exactly sure why those words hurt so much, all he knew was how he felt extremely uncomfortable with how close the other boy was to him at that moment. Rin clicked his teeth together, "tch." His facial expression appeared annoyed as he finally shoved the taller boy away.

Shima wanted to say 'just kidding!' or pull the sensitive half demon into a hug, sometimes his brain just felt wired to hurt people, he never knew quite what to do with that feeling, but somehow a single, small thing Rin did changed how he felt and could shatter his whole world. He saw the smallest hint of tears stinging the corners of the smaller boy's eyes as he turned his head angrily away. Before Shima could even apologize a loud 'BANG!' came from his side and caused him to jump like a frightened cat.

The sound came from the class door flying open, Yukio storming out with his hand reaching for his gun. "What are you doing with my brother?" He demanded, the sight of the two slammed against the wall had thrown him into a fury.

"Ah, nothing, nothing!" Shima jumped back and threw his hands in the air in a sign of surrender, allowing Rin to slip past him. Without saying a word to either Yukio or Shima the halfing walked briskly past them and down the hall to exit the campus.

"I'll discuss this with you later." Yukio shot an irritated glare at the exwire.

"Ah... yes... of course!" Shima laughed nervously. 'Oh man, he's crazy!' Thankfully the younger twin went running down the hall after his brother, the rest of the class filing out of the room as the bell rang, oblivious to the scene that happened moments prior.

"Oi Shima, ya comin' to hang at my dorm?" Bon walked up to his exhausted looking friend.

"Ahh yea, sure." Shima let out a sigh. "Let me just send this text first." He flipped his phone open and stared for a long time before carefully starting to type:

_'Sorry, just kidding! I was joking about everything, but I was a jerk and didn't stop to consider how it would make you feel at all._

_I hope you let me make it up to you!'_

He stared for a little longer before exhaling and hitting 'send'. 'I can never make things easy on myself, can I?' He laughed at the thought before following behind Bon. They arrived back at the dorms and Shima instantly collapsed onto his friends bed with a loud sigh.

"Where were ya today?" The taller boy questioned him.

"Long story, I won't go into details but I came by because I may need some advice... Or maybe just someone to listen." The pink haired boy calmly explained.

"I'm not to good with advice n stuff but sure, what's goin on?" Bon seemed a little taken aback by the other boy's behavior.

"I think I like someone. All I really know is that this person is very important to me, I don't even think they like me back, but I asked them on a date so now I guess i'm just sitting here waiting for an answer..." Shima let out yet another sigh. "But I think i've already decided, if they don't like me then I'll always care for them deep down, as a friend, and i'll keep them safe until the end."

"The end?" Bon laughed, "Don't make it sound so damn final!" He slapped the smaller boy in the back of the head. "Who is this 'friend' anyway?"

Shima laughed in response, "There's no way i'm telling you!"

"Not fair, ya don't ask me to listen then not even tell me the best parts." The monk complained. "And it's not like I don't know ya got the hots for Izumo."

Shima almost choked hearing that, he had to hold back his uncontrollable laughter, "Hahah I have no idea what you're talkin about! I'm not telling you, maybe you'll find out some day."

But as Shima spoke, Bon already had his phone out texting Koneko an evil plot to stalk him down on his 'date' he'd mentioned. Realizing his mistake the pink haired boy shook his head, "you really are a pain in the ass." 

* * *

Rin had angrily stormed off all the way to his dorm, ignoring Yukio's attempts to get him to stop and talk. Upon entering his room he pulled his phone from his pocket to see the name 'Shima' illuminated on it. He tossed the phone aside onto the floor before crawling into his bed and throwing the sheets over his head.

"Dammit, Rin, talk to me will you?" Yukio followed behind him, tearing the blankets off his brother only to receive pathetic whining in return.

"I don't wanna, I'm tired." Rin complained, trying to snatch the sheets from Yukio's hand but failed. His tail thrashed back ad forth behind him like an irritated cat.

"Rin..." Yukio finally lowered his voice his facial expression softened as he sat on the bed beside his brother. "I'm only worried about you, okay? Did Shima do something?"

The half demon glared at him, "I said i'm fine like a million times, and I don't want to talk about Shima." As always his response gave everything away to his brother.

"Did he..." A pained expression crept across Yukio's face, "...touch you anywhere?"

Rin snorted before blushing furiously, "w-w-why would you ask something like that?!" He knew he couldn't flat out lie or his brother would see right through him.

"Rin please..." Yukio pulled him into a hug, "don't tell me someone touched you in any way, I promise, I swear i'll protect you." Rin wanted to shove him off or say 'I don't need protectin!' but he could hear the genuine concern in the younger twin's voice, so without saying anything he gently hugged him in return.

"Sorry I made you worry Yukio, i'm fine, I promise." The two sat in silence for a while, holding each other, and after the turn of events Rin had completely forgotten about his phone that he'd discarded as he quickly fell asleep, giving his brother the opportunity to pick the mobile phone up. He was going to place it on the nightstand beside Rin but he couldn't help but see 'Shima' lit up on the screen as he pressed the power button on accident. "Shima." He growled under his breath, clenching the phone tightly as he flipped it open and began reading. 

* * *

Shima sat back in his dorm staring blankly at his phone, swiping at it for no reason. He would click on 'Okumura' only to see no reply still. 'Maybe I upset him worse than I thought?' He scrolled over Rin's contact picture in his phone, which happened to be Rin smiling and holding up his 'cool person list', which Shima was at the very bottom of. Even under Blackie. It always made him laugh though, he didn't even think Rin knew he had that picture.

He attached it to a text and began to type:

_'I must have really hurt you, I'm sorry Okumura._

_Hopefully I can climb up a little higher on your cool list if you let me make things better! Maybe I can even bring strawberry pocky again. Heheh._

_Will you go on a date with me?'_

As he sent it he only hoped it would lighten the mood. He would really like to see the half demon with his usual silly smile. '_Date._..' He lulled the word in his head over and over, the word had always seemed so superficial before. Girls asked him on dates all the time, it was no big deal, but for some reason he felt extremely nervous. "Okumura..." He whispered his name softly before finally setting his phone aside for the night.

* * *

_I held your name inside my heart, but it got buried in my fear._  
_It tore the wiring of my brain; I did my best to keep it clear._  
_So, dear, no matter how we part, I hold you sweetly in my head._  
_And if I do not miss a part of you, a part of me is dead._  
_If I can't love you as a lover, I will love you as a friend._  
_And I will lay a bed before you; keep you safe until the end._

* * *

**As always please review, your support means the world to me and pushes me to keep writing and stay creative!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Many apologies for taking so long to write this chapter! I got a new job offer and had to move halfway across the state -phew- I'm exhausted. Not even completely unpacked yet but I finally have time to sit down and get some writing done.**

**And this story is coming along pretty silly and cute, I'm enjoying writing it and hate that I stepped away for a few weeks!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews and follows so far!**

* * *

Yukio knew he could never go so far as to tamper with his brother's phone, as much as he wanted to at that moment, but that wouldn't stop him from definitely protecting Rin "Freakin' perverted, lousy..." He mumbled and growled under his breath as he softly placed the mobile phone beside his brother's bed before laying down to sleep. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he felt so angry.

Usually Rin slept heavily through the night but he managed to roll off the bed and hit the floor with a 'thud'. "Gah!" He screamed, jumping to his feet straight into a fighting stance as if someone had hit him. "Huh?" He glanced around the dark room only to hear Yukio mumble from his bunk, "Keep it down will ya, it's the middle of the night."

"Oh, right ahah sorry!" Rin scratched the back of his and laughed before suddenly remembering that he'd missed a text from Shima earlier that evening. 'Shima.' His stomach turned thinking about what had happened the previous day. 'Why am I so bothered? It's not like we're dating or...' His thoughts stopped abruptly as he flipped his phone open and read the text. 'Dating... dating... DATE?!' He quickly threw his phone down on his bed. 'Okay, deep breaths, think about it, he couldn't have really meant date, like romantically, right?' He replayed the texts in his head.

_'Sorry, just kidding! I was joking about everything, but I was a jerk and didn't stop to consider how it would make you feel at all._

_I hope you let me make it up to you!'_

_'I must have really hurt you, I'm sorry Okumura._

_Hopefully I can climb up a little higher on your cool list if you let me make things better! Maybe I can even bring strawberry pocky again! Heheh._

_Will you go on a date with me?'_

"DATE!" Rin accidentally shouted out loud, receiving an irritated groan from his brother. "Oh sorry!" He lowered his voice to a whisper, jumping back onto his bed and snatching up his phone before staring at the screen for a long time.

_'It's okay... i'm kind of glad you were just joking, that's not weird is it? But sure, let's go on a date tomorrow! -happy smiley face-'_

Rin let out a small sigh, 'I've never been on a real date before, what if I mess things up?' He groaned, ruffling hair hair with both hands before curling up into a ball under his blankets, giving into sleep.

_Rin walked towards his burning school, flames lashed up into the sky, smoke filling his lungs. Even as he choked on the scent he continued to walk forward, he knew he had to save everyone. The walls crumbled around him by the time he reached the center of the school. A familiar form walked out from the desolated, charred building, a golden staff gleaming in his hand._

_"Shima... why?" Rin muttered weakly as he fell to his knees._

_"I want to watch it all burn." Shima walked forward, extending a hand to the half demon. "Come with me. I'll end your suffering."_

_Rin felt his entire body tremble as he slowly reached up, taking his friend's hand. 'I'll save you, Shima.'_

Rin's eyes shot open as he jumped from his bed, he struggled for a moment to catch his breath as relief rushed over his body. 'Ahh what the heck? What a strange dream...' But there was no time to think about how frightening the nightmare had been, he had more important things to worry about, such as: "What the hell do I even wear for a date?!"

Luckily Yukio was already gone so he had free access to be noisy and tear through all his clothes in search of something to wear. "Why do I own so many freakin' button up shirts?!" He stopped as he pulled out his beloved blue hoodie, he stared for a moment before shrugging and putting it on. He didn't even have time to cook before his phone was vibrating, alerting him to a new text.

_'I'm outside.'_

The halfling choked for a second, "Already?" He pocketed his mobile phone before running full speed to his dorm entrance, flinging the doors open. There stood Shima in his low cut, V-neck shirt and black pants, smiling peacefully as he greeted his flustered friend, "Yo!"

* * *

Yukio stood around the side of the dorm, just out of sight, watching the two. Unfortunately he couldn't see much from his angle so he swiftly moved around to duck down behind a nearby bush. He gasped as his eyes met with Bon's, and the mohawked boy quickly grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him down. Konekomaru sat beside the two, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Shhh, keep it down, we're tryin' ta see who Shima's datin'. But it seems Rin's in cahoots with 'im, it must be a double date, this'll be interestin'! Wait... why're ya here anyway?" Bon whispered quietly. Yukio gave Bon a look as if he were crazy before slowly responding, "I'm also watching Rin to see... who he's dating..." Yukio half lied, 'I'm surrounded by idiots.'

"They're gone!" Koneko suddenly spoke out loud, jumping to his feet. And sure enough the two were no where to be seen.

"Dammit!" Yukio jumped to his feet, irritated with the situation at hand. He pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text.

'I came home to see you aren't here, let me know where you'll be today please, you know you can't just wander off without telling anyone.'

"That should work..." Yukio spoke softly as Bon was lecturing Koneko for letting the two out of sight.

Rin was stepping into the back of a Taxi as his phone vibrated, he rolled his eyes as he checked his texts. "Yukio needs to know where i'm going, seriously he's like a parent."

Shima laughed softly, but as he thought about it he definitely didn't want to tell the crazy twin where he was taking his brother on a date. "I figured we could go eat at this little ramen shop I can't quite remember the name of, so we shouldn't be gone too long." He said reassuringly.

Rin responded to his brother:

'I don't know some ramen place, see ya later.'

He then shut his phone off, he didn't want to be bothered for the rest of the day and he knew Yukio would be calling any second demanding to know the name of the place. What a nuissance.

Of course Yukio was already freaking out over the short response, immediately attempting to call his brother only to have it go straight to voicemail. "That brat! Bon, Koneko, let's split up. They're headed to a ramen shop, there's only a handful of them in town, we'll track them down."

Bon couldn't help but laugh, "I've never seen ya act like this, I could like ya more if ya were always this excitin'!"

After shutting off his phone, Rin glanced nervously as Shima who was sitting beside him in the taxi, staring out the window. "O-Oi Shima?" He said tentatively, "I've never been on a d-d-date before..." His face turned bright red as he became suddenly very fidgety.

Shima couldn't help but smile at this, peeling his eyes from the window and glancing over at the smaller boy. He couldn't help but think about how delicate he looked, how small his frame was as he reached over and set his hand on the halfling's shoulder, causing him to yelp nervously. Shima laughed at his reaction, "Don't be so nervous! It's just a lunch date, ya know?"

"L-l-lunch date?" Rin tried to gather his thoughts but they were all scrambled together as the car came to a stop. The two exited the car and went inside to eat. Much to Rin's dismay, Shima was acting like he always had. 'Maybe I over thought everything?' Rin began to push his food around on his plate before glancing up at the pink haired boy who was cheerfully devouring his food. "I'm sorry... about how I acted yesterday." Rin spoke softly.

"Huh?" Shima glanced up. "Yesterday? Oh no no, you shouldn't be saying sorry for anything, I'm sorry I... upset you." Shima set down his chopsticks with a small sigh. "I don't have a girlfriend or anything like that..." Rin was relieved by his response, letting out a sigh as well before starting to speak, "Well, what about..."

He was cut off as Shima nearly choked on his drink, spitting some out. Just over Rin's shoulder he could see not only Yukio, but Bon and Koneko as well, across the street seemingly arguing over something. "Let's get out of here, come with me." The pink haired exwire jumped to his feet, throwing yen down onto the table and grabbing Rin's hand.

Rin gasped at the contact, his face turning red as the boy escorted him out the side door of the restaurant. He watched the exwire glance around as he quickly led him behind the building, winding through alley ways before finally stopping to catch their breath. "Where are we going?" Rin panted as he let go of the boy's hand, glancing around.

"Just uhhh... somewhere more private!" Shima had no excuse really for dragging Rin into a small alley behind a bunch of buildings, but he really didn't want to deal with everyone in his class interrupting their only time alone together. He watched as Rin had a confused look plastered on his face, turning around to glance around at his surroundings, his tail swishing back and forth behind him. He stared at his tail for a brief moment longer before snickering under his breath, 'I've always wanted to do this.' He thought just as Rin went to turn to face him he grabbed his tail. "Gotcha!"

Rin suddenly jumped and let out a scream, causing Shima to release him and laugh hysterically. "What the hell was that for?!" Rin demaded as he growled at the boy. Shima waved his hand in front of his face, trying to calm his laughter "Nothing really, I wanted to see what you'd do, you have such a cute little scream."

Rin's face turned the brightest shade of red possible, "I-It's not CUTE!" He was trying to sound angry but he was far too embarrassed, he took a few steps back as Shima approached him and let out a soft yelp as his back pressed into the wall behind him. Shima was still smiling, completely amused by his reaction, "But what if I were to do this?" He lowered his voice, their bodies just inches apart he reached behind the smaller boy, one hand gently gripping the base of his tail, the other grabbing the furry tip of it.

Rin let out a quiet gasp, closing his eyes, he'd never experienced anything quite like that before. Shima brushed his fingers over the end of his tail, running his fingertips down it's length very slowly, watching the halflings response. Rin's body began to tremble at the new sensation of having his tail played with, he gently reached up to rest his hands on the taller boy's shoulders before raising his head up to make eye contact.

Shima smiled happily down at the halfling, feeling fairly accomplished with himself. 'Ahh what's with this face he's making, it's too cute! Adorable, Okumura, keep making that face for me!' Rin panted softly before speaking in a husky voice "Sh-Shima." He let out a small moan before suddenly pressing their bodies together and grabbing the back of Shima's shirt, leaning his weight against him.

'Oh shit.' Shima hesitated and released his grip on him as Rin buried his face into his shirt. He glanced down at the smaller boy's tail, 'If I keep doing this it's going to be really bad, should I stop?' Shima was blushing at that point, his heart racing and he had to do everything in his power to calm his breathing, as he took a slow breath inward and reached out once more to softly brush his fingers against the base of the halfling's tail. "A-ah!" Rin made small sounds into Shima's shirt, and the pink haired exwire could feel Rin's breath against his skin, making his throat feel hot.

Shima exhaled, leaning his head down to rest his lips against Rin's soft hair, he couldn't help but think about how nice he smelled, how good it felt to be this close. He closed his eyes, slumping his back against the wall and pulling Rin down to the ground, leaving Shima sitting up with the half demon panting softly in his lap. Shima brought his hand up and pressed it against Rin's jaw, rubbing his thumb against his cheek, he paused for a brief moment before leaning forward.

Their lips were nearly touching, Shima could feel Rin's hot breath brushing against his mouth. He could feel a fire in him flicker, blaze, then dull over and over, enough to drive him insane. He wanted to feel Rin's mouth against his, to taste him, he wanted him completely to himself.

"RIN! Where the hell are you hiding?!" Yukio's shout suddenly broke through Shima's thoughts, and before their lips could touch Rin was frantically scrambling to his feet, the fur on his tail bristled up like that of a frightened cat.

"Dammit Yukio, why would you follow me here?!" Rin half screamed in frustration as his brother rounded the corner, leaving Rin storming towards him angrily. Shima couldn't help but laugh at the situation as he still sat on the ground, the two brothers arguing ruthlessly in the distance. His laughing faltered as he glanced down at his pants, his blush returned to his face as he suddenly covered up the bulge that had formed there. He hung his head in shame, sighing "Oh man, that was too close for comfort." And while he wanted to continue to laugh at the situation he couldn't help but think to himself, 'What is this feeling... It can't be, is this what it's like... to like someone?'

By the time Yukio and Rin wrapped up their argument Shima was calling for a Taxi to head back to the school campus. "Later, Okumura!" He waved with at the small half demon before smiling at Yukio and waving to him as well. He hated saying bye like that but he knew Yukio would just drag him back to his own dorm after all the events that had happened that day, plus Shima felt he also needed to clear his own thoughts.

Shima couldn't help but feel a little relieved once the Taxi had arrived to pick him up, he had no idea how he was going to face Rin the next day, nor did he want to think about how awkward it might be. He did realize, however, that at that moment he was thinking more about Rin than he ever had anyone in his entire life. Sure he'd been on dates before, and girls asked him out pretty frequently, but something about Rin had him completely flustered and confused. He hated the feeling of not being in control of himself and his thoughts, and with that he decided he definitely did not want to go to class the next morning.

* * *

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write! If I made any typos I apologize, I haven't had much time to edit this!**

**As always pwease review, and now that i'm moved into the new place i'll be much quicker with updates!**


End file.
